thedukesofhazzardfandomcom-20200215-history
James Best
Jewel Franklin Guy (26 July 1926 – 6 April 2015), known professionally as James Best, was an American television, film, stage, and voice actor, as well as a writer, director, acting coach, artist, college professor, and musician. He played Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane in The Dukes of Hazzard. Career Highlights Born in Kentucky and reared in Indiana, Best's first professional stage experience came after WW II in a European tour of My Sister Eileen which was produced and directed by Arthur Penn. Penn would later go on to direct Best in Left Handed Gun with Paul Newman. With the completion of the European tour, Best returned to New York, where he performed in both summer and winter stock productions. Additionally, he performed on stage throughout the Northeast, and toured nationally for almost eighteen months in the Broadway touring company musical, Marinka. Upon his return to New York, an executive for Universal Pictures noticed James, and he moved to California and was placed under contract to Universal Studios for two years. He then embarked on a freelance career that firmly established his credentials in the performance arena of Hollywood. Since then, he has appeared in more than six hundred television shows, including The Twilight Zone, Gunsmoke, Andy Griffith Show, Rawhide, Wagon Train, The Rebel, Bonanza, Mod Squad, Perry Mason, The Fugitive, to name a few. During the years in Hollywood, he also made eighty-three features, working with some of the screen's most prominent stars. His film credits include five films with Jimmy Stewart, The Cain Mutiny with Humphrey Bogart, five westerns with Audie Murphy, Ride Lonesome with Randolph Scott, Firecreek with Henry Fonda and Jimmy Stewart, Norman Mailer's classic The Naked and the Dead, Three on a Couch with Jerry Lewis, Sammy Fuller's classic Shock Corridor, Verboten, Cimarron Kid, First to Fight, Seminole with Rock Hudson and Anthony Quinn, multiple Academy Award nominee Sounder, and three films with Burt Reynolds, including Gator, on which he served as Associate Producer and script writer, The End, which he also helped write and he directed while Reynolds was on camera, and Hooper, in which he co-stared and did the re-writes on the script. Best's friendship with Reynolds led to appearances at the latter's renowned Dinner Theatre in Jupiter, Florida. He directed and starred in Goodbye Charlie with Luci Arnez, starred in the Reynolds-directed Bus Stop with Sally Field and Robert Urich, and then directed The Fantasticks. In the early 1970s Best decided to take a semi-retirement, and became an artist-in-residence at the University of Mississippi. During his two years there, he taught Motion Picture technique and Drama, directed four plays, established the Mississippi Film Commission, and was elected to the University's Hall of Fame. While the years in Mississippi were productive, Best returned to California. He signed with Warner Brothers to do his first regular TV series, an hour-long comedy/adventure series set in the rural America. The Dukes of Hazzard of course went on to become one of the biggest hits in television history. Category:Actors Category:Real people Category:The Index of Hazzard